Mechanics Scales
Loyalty * -7 Traitor * -6 Faithless * -5 Disloyal * -4 Suspicious * -3 Unreliable * -2 Apprehensive * -1 Cautious (-250) -20% Productivity * Neutral (-249 to +249) * +1 Eager (+250) +10% Productivity * +2 Enthusiastic (+500) +20% Productivity * +3 Reliable (+1,000) +40% Productivity * +4 Trusting (+2,500) +70% Productivity * +5 Loyal * +6 Devoted * +7 Unto Death Note: In the first editions of the book, Eager (Rank 1) was called "Dependable." This has caused some confusion; however, the Author made some changes to the World Mechanics between books 3 and 4. Morale * Rebellion PG, Prod, & FS. * Hateful [ -75% PG, Prod, & FS.] * Spiteful -50% PG, Prod, & FS. * Angry -40% PG, Prod, & FS. * Miserable -30% PG, Prod, & FS. * Sad -20% PG, Prod, & FS. * Unhappy (-250) -10% PG, Prod, & FS. * Neutral (-249 to +249) * Happy (+250) +10% PG, Prod, & FS. * Delighted +20% PG, Prod, & FS. * Elated +30% PG, Prod, & FS. * Joyous +40% PG, Prod, & FS. * Ecstatic +50% PG, Prod, & FS. * Blissful PG, Prod, & FS. * Party Every Night PG, Prod, & FS. • PG, Prod, and FS are Population Growth, Productivity, & Fighting Spirit. The brackets indicate guesses or assumptions The last two on the ends i bumped up because it seems in line with Aleron’s method and ending at +70% seems odd. It feels fitting that all population growth, production and fighting spirit go -100% with the “Rebellion” rank as well. FightingSpirit * -5 Broken Spirit -50% Damage * -4 Panicked -40% Damage * -3 Frightened -30% Damage * -2 Unnerved -20% Damage * -1 Disheartened -10% Damage * 0 Neutral * +1 Aggressive +10% Damage * +2 Violent +20% Damage * +3 Ruthless +30% Damage * +4 Savage +40% Damage * +5 Blood Lust +50% Damage Relationships * -11 Soul-Malice - 250,000 * -10 Blind Hatred - 100,000 * -9 Hatred - 55,000 * -8 Enmity - 35,000 * Feared - 20,000 * -6 Angry - 10,000 * -5 Distrust - 5,000 * -4 Distaste - 2,500 * -3 Apathetic - 1,000 * -2 Unfriendly. - 500 * -1 Irritable. - 250 * 0 Neutral (-249 to +249) * +1 Pleased. + 250 * +2 Kind + 500 * +3 Friendly + 1000 * +4 Happy + 2,500 * +5 Interested + 5,000 * +6 Admiring + 10,000 * +7 Steadfast + 20,000 * +8 Trusted + 35,000 * +9 Loyal + 55,000 * +10 Ally + 100,000 * +11 Soul-Blooded + 250,000 Soul-Malice was found on Predators Book 7, Chapter 100 with the transformation of the Tovuut Mauler to the Void Mauler. It doesn’t state the point change, but it can be implied as on the opposite side there is “Soul-Blooded.” Soul-Blooded (+250,000) was found on Predators Book 7, Chapter 97 with Sumiko’s increase of her Life Magic. Relationship statuses of Enmity and Feared were found on Alliances Book 3, Chapter 20. In the side bar. They did not have rankings, but there were only two that I was missing, so I added them in. You could possibly remove “Feared” and drop everything down and add in the Ichorpede’s disposition of Ravenous Hate somewhere around Hatred and a Blind Hatred. Experience Table Formula Formula is = "Previous Level Exp." + (1000 * (2^ (FLOOR (( "Level" )/10;1)))) Basically means Levels 2-10 are 1,000 more than previous level (start at level 1 with 0 Exp) Levels 11-20 are 2,000 more than previous level Levels 21-30 are 4,000 more than previous level Levels 31-40 are 8,000 more than previous level Reputation * +1 “Who are you again?” * +2 “I think I’ve heard of you.” * +3 “You seem like someone worthy * +4 “You are a man worthy of respect.” Caves & Dungeons * New - Less than 1 year old. * Young - 1-10 years old. * Seasoned - 10 -100 years old. * Mature - 100 -1000 years old. * Old - 1,000 - 10,000 years old. * Timeworn - 10,000 - 100,000 years old. * Ancient - 100,000 - 1,000,000 years old. * Primordial - 1,000,000 - 10,000,000 years old. Site Importance * Interesting Location * Notable Location * Significant Location * Major Find * Important Discovery * Minor Wonder * Grand Wonder Building Quality * Slum * Poor Quality * Average * Above Average * Well Built * Exquisitely Built * CORE Village Health * Neutral * +1 Well (+250) + 5% to Population Growth, Morale, Loyalty, and disposition. Crime * 1 Negligible -2% Morale, Productivity, and Commerce penalty. * 2 Petty * 3 Nuisance * 4 Problematic * 5 Pervasive * 6 Widespread * 7 Rampant * 8 Unchecked * 9 Kleptarchy Spell Strength * Weak * Minor * Average * Enhanced * Potent * Superior * Powerful * Grand * Supreme Alchemy Level * Brew * Tincture * Solution * Infusion * Elixir * Philter * Draught * Essence Alchemy Strength * Tainted * Clouded * Weak * Basic * Enhanced * Strengthened * Processed * Fortified * Refined * Oil * Pure Potion Strength affects the time that a potions effects take. In Book 3, Potion strength is changed to Alchemy Strength. Affinity Bonus Talent Points * 100%. Affinity 5 Talent Points per level * 95-99% Affinity 3 Talent Points per level * 85-94% Affinity. 1 Talent Points per level Schematic Tiers * 1 Simple * 2 Advanced * 3 Superior * 4 Innovative * 5 Groundbreaking * 6 Ingenious * 7 Cutting edge * 8 State of the art * 9 Revolutionary * 10 Masterwork * 11 Savant =Smithing= =Enchanting= =Soul Level= * Poor * Weak * Basic * Common * Luminous * Brilliant * Special * Resplendent * Transcendent * Absolute =Skills and Magic= * Novice - (Level 1-9) * Initiate - (10-24) (+5% Spell Resist & Strength) * Apprentice - (25-44) (+10% Res. and Str.) * Journeyman - (45-69) (+20% Res. and Str.) * Adept - (70-99) (+35% Res. and Str.) * Master - (100-149) (+50% Res. and Str.) * Grand Master - (150+ (+100%? Res and Str.?) =Rarity= * Common. - White * Uncommon - Green * Unusual - Blue * Scarce - Purple * Rare - Red * Epic - Pink * Mythic - Yellow * Legendary - Orange * Relic - Gold * Artifact - Platinum * Unique - Silver Colors and names confirmed by Aleron Kong. =Book Quality= * Trash * Poor * Average * Above Average * Well Crafted * Exceptional * Superb * Exquisitely Scribed * Masterwork Swarm Book 5, Chapter 26 describes the quality of books as marching equipments. ““It depends on the quality, Lord Richter,” Bea said. “There are eleven ranks for book quality: trash, poor, average, above average, well crafted, exceptional, superb, exquisite and masterwork. Starting at above average, those books can be used to make magic books.” However, the Expertise Book for the Granite Breaker fighting style Richter gets in Book 7 has the quality “Exquisitely Scribed.” Rather than nitpick, I actually like that. You could also have “Masterfully Penned/Written” etc. Predators Book 7, Chapter 95 You have found: Expertise Book: Granite Breaker Book Class: Rare Book Quality: Exquisitely Scribed Durability: 21/ 21 =Equipment Quality= * Trash * Poor * Average * Above Average * Well Crafted * Exceptional * Superb * Exquisite * Masterwork * God Crafted Found from quest Creative Spark I. Predators Book 7, Chapter 51. “The ranks of crafted items are trash, poor, average, above average, well crafted, exceptional, superb, exquisite, and masterpiece.” The Chaotic Bloodstone is God Crafted Quality. =Size= * Fine * -3 Diminutive - Require only 1/4 doses of alchemical ingredients. 70-80% Str reduction, 40-50% increase Dexterity and Agility, 60-70% Con reduction, 40-50% End reduction. * -2 Tiny - Anything less than two feet long and under eight pounds is tiny. Require only 1/2 doses of alchemical ingredients. 50-60% Str reduction, 20-30% increase Dexterity and Agility, 20-40% Con reduction, 10-20% End reduction * -1 Small - 20-30% Strength reduction. * 0 Medium * +1 Large * +2 Huge * Gargantuan * +4 Colossal I added Huge, Gargantuan and Fine, as they are on the D&D size chart and it seems like the rest of these are following that same chart, so I filled in the gaps. The brackets are to indicate unknown info or assumptions. Predators Book 7, Chapter Chapter 99. The Devastator Skeleton is a Collosal creature. “Devastator Skeletons are colossal-sized undead, normally reaching 60-80 feet in height. Comprised of the individual bones of thousands of undead, they have a deep and abiding hatred of the living. These monsters are not only horrifying enemies, but can transport other undead and exude a powerful Fear aura.” Gem Clarity l COST CHANGE * Trash -80% * Poor -50% * Occluded -30% * Flawed -20% * Cheap -10% * Average No Change * Eye Catching +10% * Sparkling +25% * Vibrant +50% * Glowing +75% * Brilliant +100% * Exquisite +250% * Prismatic +500% * Radiant +750% * Heavenly +1000-10,000% * Flawless/ True +10,000 –1,000,000% =Drunkenness= * Tipsy * Drunk * Faded * Inebriated * Sauced * Smashed * Cockeyed * Pissed * Blotto * Stinko * Jeffrey Each level has ranks of *mildly* , *moderately *, *severely *, and *completely *. From the parties at the village, he had learned there were several levels of the “drunk” debuff. It went from tipsy to drunk to faded and inebriated. After that came: sauced, smashed, cockeyed, pissed, blotto, stinko and, strangely, jeffrey. Each level had ranks of mildly, moderately, severely and completely. Category:Settlement Mechanics